Realize
by Stitchar
Summary: During Ralph's adventure, the Heros from the other Arcade knew what caused Ralph's so-called 'Turbo Act' and decided to ask the Nicelanders of the problem and help them realize that Ralph is far more important then Felix who helped kept their Arcade alive. And gives them advices of how they treat their Villains after game. *Spoiler warning*


AN: I am not good with names with Video games and characters so please do excuse me if I got them wrong-I only knew few like Pac-man and Sonic. BTW They're kinda OOC since after the long work they probably might be matured based on the role they had taken for so long.

This takes place during Ralph's adventure and after watching the movie, I was curious of why the other villains were so accepting of themselves and why the Nicelanders suddenly were nice to Ralph after his breakout-so this came up.

* * *

When Wreck-it Ralph going Turbo was heard through out the arcade, it had become a panic for everyone.

Everyone were keeping eye out for Ralph-hoping to make some few senses on him if they catch him but few also suspected of reason why he left. Few were from the arcade who had bad guys in their game and it didn't take long for them to take a hint of reason why.

The heros, or the 'good' guys from the arcade decided to visit the Nicelanders who are now taking refuge in the _Tappers_ since they couldn't find Fix-it Felix after they saw the chaos. Nicelanders might have some few good clues on what was going on.

"It would be upmost great if you mind telling us Nicelanders." Pac-man-one of the oldest and wisest on in the arcade asked as the other good guys sat around the Nicelanders to hear the story of why Ralph abandoned his role to risk his home. Pac-man and Sonic saw the drama that had happened in the pen-house but other heros did not and they had to hear this all out as well.

"At the party," Pac-man continued, "I have seen his action as you do Nicelanders but from what I have seen-there seemed to be tension between you and Ralph."

All the Nicelanders-except for Gene whom left behind just in case either Ralph or Felix came back, shuffled in their seat and Pac-man knew the problem.

"For over 30 years after the birth of your arcade-you have been neglecting Ralph, am I right?" The heros from different arcades looked down at the Nicelanders seeing them tensing up as they heard what Pac-man was true, "All of that had caused Ralph to run away from his duty. This is no Turbo Act Nicelanders. I am heavily disappointed in you."

"But what can we do?" Mary asked, "What can we do, we know Ralph is a villain-we never thought he'll go berserk."

"That's it." Sonic interrupted, "You only saw him as a bad guy-but have you even try to talk to him and everything after work?"

No answer was enough evidence that Nicelanders didn't even try to socialize with Ralph.

"There's the problem," Sonic concluded as he tapped on the table, "You only focused on Felix-giving him pies, medals and job well done. But what did you do to Ralph? Nothing. Sure Felix is your hero an everything-but in case you haven't known, Ralph is the part of the arcade life that made your game live off in 30 years."

"I'm not catching." Roy replied and Sonic sighed as he rubbed his face.

"What I'm saying-in every action arcade you need three elements; the Bystander, the Hero, and the Villain. Those three roles balance each other out to make the story or the game interesting and after the job well done-your role doesn't matter. Take me for example, I'm a hero, and Dr. Eggman is my villain. If I'm gone-the story won't go on, and losing a bystander the plot would be ruined, but if I lose Dr. Eggman-we're finished as toast."

"I've always made sure that after the game, both me and my friends paid more attention to him, giving him gifts and praise for his job well done. Pac-man and all other heros here made sure give more attention to their villains after the game so they won't feel bad about themselves for being bad guys. We even give them their own alone time as well-to help their self confidence up. We're more than just heros and villains-we're just colleagues working together to survive."

Nicelanders remained quite after Sonic made a small speech, few were shocked on how each heros had treated their villains so highly like they're the true hero.

"But that's absurd!" Mary explained, "Why are you treating them like they're your heros?"

"Sometimes, you'll learn something new you don't know about them." Ryu replied, "I'm quite surprised you haven't even thought about giving Ralph some credit for the work."

Few other Heros murmured in agreement, some now leaving shaking their heads as they all bid goodbye to head back to their own arcade.

"As Pac-man said, this is no Turbo Act." Sonic replied as he finished his root beer, "Ralph just wanted to prove it to you that he is not just a villain-he's just a guy who wants to be loved by his own colleague. Don't worry-I'm sure whatever Ralph was doing, he'll be himself in the morning."

"How can you be so sure about that? What if he doesn't come back in the morning?"

The remaining good guys smiled knowingly as they stood up from their seat.

"The night is still young Nicelanders," Pac-man assured, "and besides-where ever Ralph wrecked-Felix will follow behind him fixing everything what he had broken."


End file.
